


Interview

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-07
Updated: 2007-05-07
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Interview

Title: Interview  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Challenge: #176: Legilimency  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None  
Thanks to [](http://r-grayjoy.livejournal.com/profile)[**r_grayjoy**](http://r-grayjoy.livejournal.com/) and [](http://sassy-cissa.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sassy-cissa.livejournal.com/)**sassy_cissa** for staying up and chatting with me as I wrote this.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Interview

~

_Block. Contemplate a blank wall..._

It doesn’t work. Every profane thought, every shameful wish is laid bare for _his_ perusal. Wishes, hopes, dreams... what few he may have left, are there, only a flimsy curtain concealing them. Then, even that is gone, ripped away, everything ruthlessly exposed...

Contact is broken, and sanity returns, the sense of self, of separation, is back once more. He takes a sip of the tea and composes himself.

“Why should I take you on, Severus?”

“Because I can serve you well,” he replies.

“You have much to learn,” Dumbledore says. “But I can teach you.”

~


End file.
